Me Pregnant?
by Gochi Glay Lover
Summary: Solo una persona tiene los recursos y la inteligencia en Domino como para poder dar vida... y sin duda lo hace, pero no de la manera que lo esperaba... SetoxJoey, yaoi, mpreg


_**Bien gente, si, aunque no lo puedan creer, he subido un nuevo fic, y si, se que aun les debo la actualización de los otros, pero este fic salio de mi mente como el agua fluye del grifo... **_

**_Espero pronto seguir actualizando otros fics, por ahora disfruten este fic, es un Mpreg, y es yaoi, ademas de tener un dialogo algo fuerte, asi que espero no incomodar a nadie... aun estoy indecisa si le hago un capitulo extra, pero eso lo deciden ustedes, por ahora¡Lean!_**

_**Me Pregnant?**_

_By.- Gochi Glay Lover_

_PROLOGO_

Decir que los chicos siempre serán chicos es una subestimación, así como también lo es el decir que todos somos iguales, bien, pues para su información, los chicos no siempre serán chicos y cada ser es un mundo... si, extra, extra, noticias que estremecen a la sociedad del planeta, se ha descubierto que los humanos no somos iguales, que hay cientos, no miles, millares de seres diferentes, con diferentes estilos de vida, actitudes, hogares, costumbres y demás tonterías.

Bien, bien... ya basta de estarme haciendo al loco... ya que ustedes no tienen la culpa de mis pesares y por ello no deben estar soportando mi sarcasmo del demonio. No, ustedes llegaron aquí como todos los demás¿cierto? Vienen a verme... si, bueno, era de suponerse, las últimas visitas que he recibido en meses han sido por lo mismo, para verme... bueno, siempre he recibido visitas, pero esta vez es por esto...

Ah¿Pensaron que no se las mostraría así de fácil? Por favor, sean maduros, sería estúpido tratar de ocultarla cuando esta tan grande¿no? Bueno, era de esperarse su reacción, no todos los puñeteros días se ve a alguien como yo y por eso no me ofende que se tape la boca y que me vea con esa cara que parece gritar "¡DEMONIOS, TENIAN RAZON!"

Por supuesto que tenían razón, si soy la comidilla de todos los medios habidos y por haber... si, claro, y como no serlo, digo¡MIRENME! Basta con una mirada para ver que ya no soy el adolescente normal que apenas un par de meses atrás salía a trabajar temprano, que asistía al colegio sin muchas preocupaciones que las normales de mi vida.

¡Ah no¿Acaso lo que vi fue una lagrima señora? No, ni se le ocurra llorar o mostrar algún sentimentalismo barato como ese, usted no me conoce, no importa lo mucho que lo piense, no importa que tanto reportaje insulso haya leído, ni usted ni nadie me conoce y por lo mismo no tiene el derecho de venir aquí y hacerse la sufrida solo para parecer mas humana, mas amable, cubriéndose de esa hipocresía que en verdad no le queda para nada.

Y usted señor, no me vea de esa manera, digo ¿Que fregados esperaba encontrar¿Un estupidito tejiendo chambritas? Un pendejito ablandado por "el milagro mas grande del mundo" ¡Pues por supuesto que no¿O es que son idiotas¡¿Como fregados me iba yo a encontrar placido tocándome la panza cual imbécil sin futuro cuando tengo mucho por hacer?!

¡Ahhh no! Ni lo piense, no estoy para escuchar discursos patéticos sobre moral y sepa el cielo que mas babosadas, porque si usted estuviera en mi lugar, seguro que ya hubiera enloquecido, si, le hablo a usted señor ¿Que caso tendría decírselo a la dama junto a usted cuando ella obviamente puede y esta mentalmente capacitada para algo como esto?

Bien¿Algo más? Digo, se que ustedes solo vinieron para ver que me sacan, algún detalle que no haya soltado ya a los medios, algo que les de a ustedes la noticia, la exclusiva, incluso el Pulitzer¿No es así?

Ahhh... con una jodida, que estoy cansado... ¿Que¿Nauseas¿Acaso me ven como alguien que esta sufriendo de nauseas en este momento¡Duh! Por supuesto que no son nauseas, solo me molesta la jodida espalda¿Algún problema?

Oh, con una fregada... ya estuvo bueno, si le dije que... ¿Que?... ¿Él¿Como chingados se enteraron sobre él? No pueden decirme¿cierto? Por eso se quedan callados...

¿Que si me molesta¡¡CLARO QUE ME MOLESTA IMBECILES!! Nadie a parte de mi sabe sobre él, ni siquiera él mismo sabe que tiene que ver en esto... de acuerdo¿Quieren saber como llegue a este estado? Se los diré, pero con un par de condiciones... ¿Que condiciones? Pues las que te voy a decir si me das la maldita oportunidad de hablar.

OK, ya... número uno, por ningún motivo deben dar a conocer información sobre él, númer... ¿Como que porque¡Porque no se me pega la fregada gana, por eso! No tengo que andar dándoles explicaciones de mis motivos a unas personas como ustedes¿Entendido? Número dos, no quiero que me interrumpan con pendejadas, si empiezo la historia, la cuento hasta el final, una interrupción y se joden, que hasta ahí hablare y número tres, si me entero que le contactan, les ju... ¿Como que a quien¡A ÉL POR SUPUESTO!

Ahh... maldita sea, me van a dejar continuar o mejor ahí le paramos, a mi me importa un comino todo su estúpido trabajo, yo ya he hablado lo que necesitaba hablar con los medios y no me puede importar menos la carrera de un par de reporteros insulsos, así que, o aceptan mis términos o se van mucho a la chingada.

¡Ja! Claro, era de esperarse, les carcome el hambre de fama como para respetar la privacidad de alguien como yo, pero una promesa es una promesa y jamás he roto una, así que empecemos, que no tengo todo el puñetero día

Todo comenzó hace poco mas de un año, en ese momento, por mi mente jamás paso la idea de que yo, Seto Kaiba, me convertiría en el primer hombre embarazado de la historia de la humanidad...

**MARZO, El inicio de todo**

Corría el mes de marzo, las lluvias aparecían aun de vez en cuando y sin duda el ambiente escolar era pésimo, bien, siempre es pésimo, pero era más que pésimo ese marzo, era espantosa y podidamente asqueroso, Era la mitad del semestre, el último gracias al cielo, de esa tortura horrible que llaman licenciatura.

Aun escapa de mi absoluta y suprema comprensión como fue que termine estudiando en la misma facultad que él… si, antes de que se les ocurra interrumpir me refiero a él, aquél que les recuerdo esta absolutamente prohibido hablar, bien, prosigo, él y su aún mas estúpido mejor amigo habían, por azares del maldito destino, ido a para a la misma clase, y por mucho que me pesa aun admitirlo, solo con ellos podía mantener alguna clase de comunicación, ya que los demás compañeros eran poco menos que mierda con patas.

En fin, ese marzo era bochornoso, en lo que al clima se dice y yo solo buscaba cualquier excusa para salir disparado fuera del aula hacia las refrescantes y por demás comodas oficinas de Kaiba Corp., o en su defecto, ir a mi casa. Es decir, no había nada en la escuela que yo pudiera aprender que no supiera ya, y solo porque en términos legales necesitaba un titulo seguía en esa escuela.

Fue en una de esas salidas queme di cuenta de algo que, siendo franco, yo ya sabia, mi hermano, Mokuba, estaba fuera del preescolar y veía con ojos por demás soñadores a la decena de pequeños monstruos que jugaban. Mokuba se veía tan pequeño y solo, y es que el necesitaba un hermano… no, ni se les ocurra pensar que Mokuba y yo no somos hermanos consanguíneos, porque les saco a patadas de aquí y me aseguro de que jamás vuelvan a encontrar empleo en este lugar… o en este planeta… lo que yo me refería es que necesitaba un hermano de verdad, uno que pudiera pasar sus horas con el, jugar, ver películas y salir a la arcada. Algo que supongo se darán cuneta yo jamás he tenido la oportunidad de hacer debido a mi ocupadísima agenda… y no, no es que no quiera convivir con Mokuba, pero simplemente no podía.

Ahí, viendo a mi hermano desde mi limosina, me propuse darle ese hermano, un mejor hermano del que yo nunca he sido…

**ABRIL, Las primeras pruebas**

Para finales de abril, al fin me había hecho algo de tiempo en mi ya de por si ocupada agenda como para leerme un par de decenas de libros de genética, nano-tecnología y biología molecular… no tiene caso hablarles de los temas y conclusiones que logre descifrar ya que dudo mucho que su reducido intelecto lo comprenda… admitámoslo, yo soy un genio, ustedes no, punto.

Ya había pensado en una y mil maneras de infringir las benditas y ya muy violadas leyes de la física, pero ninguna me convencía, más por el hecho de que le daría a Mokuba lo único que buscaba en mi, y eso podría alejarlo más de mi que por la falta de recursos. Si, no quería que Mokuba dejara de depender de mí, pero también sabía que debía hacerlo, Mokuba había pasado por muchas cosas para su edad y si yo podía darle algo de felicidad, debía hacerlo.

La primera prueba fue la más extenuante, la más retadora, la que definiría el rumbo que tomaría mi investigación a partir de ese momento. Intente clonarme, pero falle miserablemente, sin duda fue en parte porque no quería un clon como esos de los borregos que ya hace tiempo hicieron, quería un clon distinto a mi no solo en actitud, sino en su misma base celular, si, más que un clon, era como crear vida nueva, pero como verán, yo no soy dios, así que simplemente fallé… si, aunque pueda no parecerlo, tengo cierto fervor religioso a pesar de ser un científico, pero no creo que sea el lugar ni el momento de desvelar mi naturaleza creyente.

El segundo clon también falló, como lo hicieron el tercero, el cuarto y así hasta el noveno… las células simplemente no sobrevivían el cambio en su estructura y dejaban de existir.

Cada vez pasaba mas tiempo y cada vez me frustraba más y mas, no estoy acostumbrado al fracaso, pero el crear un ser en parte biológico, en parte mecánico, no es algo sencillo, así que harto de todo deje todo experimento por casi un mes…

**MAYO, La idea perfecta.**

Si, si, se que sonara trillado y blah, blah, blah, pero la idea de lo que sería… el nuevo rumbo de mi investigación me llegó el ¡Oh, maravilloso! 10 de mayo, el día de las madres en varios lugares de América.

Era tarde, creo que pasaban de las 11 de la noche, pero yo aun estaba metido en mi oficina de Kaiba Corp. Tratando de concentrarme en unos contratos para productos que no viene al caso mencionar, cuando entro mi secretaria, una buena mujer que aun ahora sigue siendo mi mano derecha en la oficina. Ella entro y se despidió, era ya muy tarde y ella tenia cerca de 8 meses de embarazo, si no fuera porque yo había perdido la noción del tiempo le habría dado la salida un par de horas antes.

Casi más por rutina que por verdadero interés le pregunte por su estado y ella comento que se encontraba bien, y de paso mencionó lo de la fecha, como en varios sitios de América era el día de la celebración de las madres, pero como ella no tenía ya, solía aprovechar y felicitar a su padre.

Esto me hizo pensar en que la clonación no era el camino, sino que la concepción debía ser mi ruta a la felicidad de Mokuba… y no, en ese momento lo que menos pensaba era en terminar embarazado, más bien lo que pensé era en la idea de crear una placenta real y ahí concebir a mi nuevo "hermano"… así que, de nuevo, por algunas semanas me puse a crear formulas y pensar en procesos…

**JUNIO, Sin novedad**

La formulación de una placenta completamente real era algo difícil, no es algo que se moldea con plastilina y se le mete en un microondas hasta que este listo, y debo admitir que al igual que con los clones, estaba perdiendo la paciencia, aunque seguramente mucho tenía que ver el hecho de que estaba presentando mis últimos exámenes de la licenciatura, así que entre esto, y esa demanda que sufrió Kaiba Corp. Por parte del idiota de Pegasus, mantenía mi mente más que alejada de las pruebas y experimentos, así que junio paso sin novedad.

**JULIO, La mezcla inestable.**

Para mediados de julio, al fin había conseguido terminar la estúpida licenciatura y a la edad de 21 años estaba completamente libre Kaiba Corp. y para experimentar, así que eso fue lo que hice. Probé ante la ley que Pegasus era quien en realidad había hecho negocios fraudulentos y no yo, saqué un nuevo producto en la línea de "Duelo de monstruos" y al fin conseguí producir una mezcla que, si era tratada de cierta forma, podría crear una placenta, que si bien no iba a ser completamente real, si sería capaz de mantener a un feto y luego, a un bebé.

Pero existía un inconveniente, la mezcla aun era muy inestable, y además, no podía encontrar ningún ambiente adecuado en el cual pudiera desarrollarse, así que de nuevo me encontraba detenido en mi investigación… además, tenia que prepararme porque dentro de algunos días sería la graduación y sin saber como me vi envuelto en la penosa y verdaderamente fregada tarea de dar el discurso de despedida al haber sido el poseedor del promedio más alto en… bueno, toda la jodida historia de la escuela, y para ser franco, no podía esperar mas para restregarle sus verdades al director y a esa bola de mediocres que fueron mis compañeros de carrera. Y así, llegó agosto…

**AGOSTO, El error**

Agosto 3, la fecha en que mi vida dio el giro más grande que jamás pensé, aunque en ese momento no lo note, al contrario, en lo que menos pensaba era en la mezcla inestable que reposaba en mi laboratorio, sino que pensaba en lo mucho que odiaba mi vida en ese momento.

Yo debía partir el 2 de agosto hacia la finca donde se realizaría nuestra graduación, y no podía ni siquiera empacar debido a lo poco o casi inexistente deseo de ir a la finca… sabía que debía compartir una cabaña con un idiota de mi grupo y me jodía como la chingada, así que sin mas pedía a un ayudante que empacara mis libros y algunas cosas más del laboratorio.

No me preocupaba en ese momento que el joven ayudante viera mi mezcla de placenta, porque como era un proyecto secreto, la había escondido en un bote, un simple y casi sin valor bote de jugo, debido a su consistencia, parecida al jugo de piña. Error que me costo la vida tranquila y sin sobresaltos que conocía

Esa tarde partí, con mi maleta llena de ropa, libros, y sin saber, el bote de jugo que contenía la mezcla de placenta.

Al llegar a mi cabaña mis ojos no podía creer lo que veía, me había tocado con él, ni mas ni menos que él… y antes de que me pregunten, si, él y yo nunca nos llevamos bien, el era el blanco de mis bromas, yo el de las suyas y así era como el mundo se suponía debía girar…

Procure no poner atención a su incesante parloteo y me dedique a leer, ni siquiera saque nada de la maleta, tal vez si lo hubiera hecho habría prevenido esto, pero no, no lo hice.

Él por su parte se dedico a decir como al fin había logrado un titulo y como su mejor amigo había caído presa de una apendicitis, lo que le impidió estar en la ceremonia. Yo, como siempre, fingía no escuchar y trataba en vano de leer, pero su voz me repiqueteaba en los oídos, por lo que sin mas, me rendí y decidí entablar una conversación. Seguramente sería la última vez que le vería y decidí ser amable…

Hablamos por horas y no supe porque, pero lo disfrute, era extraño que las palabras surgieran con tal fluidez, pero así fue, hasta que, cansado, decidí llamar al servicio, para pedir de cenar.

Mientras esperamos me dio sed, yo sabía que traía jugo, porque yo mismo lo había metido, lo que no sabía es que el ayudante lo había cambiado, ya que el que yo metí traía venia con la fecha vencida y el había metido el otro, el bote de la mezcla. Sin ver siquiera lo que hacía, acostumbrado a hacer varias cosas a la vez, tomé el bote y lo bebí todo de golpe… y no, ni se les ocurra preguntar si no me di cuenta, no lo hice, lo tomé rápido y casi sin saborearlo porque en ese momento llegó el servicio al cuarto. La cena fue rápida, pero tranquila y por primera vez en años, dormí como un bebe.

La ceremonia de graduación fue tediosa y algo aburrida, pero al menos pude dar mi discurso, donde sin mucho remordimiento hable de las malas instalaciones de la facultad, la falta de un sistema acreditaciones, el bajo nivel de los profesores, y de que como era casi milagroso que los alumnos salieran con algo mas que una novia embarazada y un empleo mediocre.

La cena no fue muy distinta. Al contrario, me la pase la mayor parte del tiempo viendo a mis compañeras emborracharse y bailar, yo por mi parte no me sentía muy bien, me sentía extrañamente ligero, con la cabeza liviana y los pensamientos revueltos… no podía terminar mis frases sin que mi mente divagara lejos de ahí, así que no fingí más y me fui a mi cabaña para tratar de dormir.

Yacía acostado en mi cama, incapaz de conciliar el sueño, cuando él apareció en la puerta. Estaba más que borracho, intoxicado, pero aún era capaz de moverse. Yo lo vi en la oscuridad y solo note sus ojos, que brillaban ante la luz de la luna que entraba terca por la ventana. Se acerco y yo cerré los ojos, fingiendo dormir, aun no me sentía capaz de entablar una conversación inteligente… o ni siquiera de decir alguna palabra sin que mis ideas se entremezclaran y la hicieran irreconocible.

Ya le pensaba en su cama cuando sentí como se hundía la mía. Abrí mucho los ojos cuando sentí como se acercaba. Tenia el aliento bochornoso y acido del alcohol, pero no pude decir nada, mi mente seguía confusa, mi estomago me dolía y todo parecía como si estuviera en una nube.

-¿Qué haces? –fue lo único que pude balbucear, el me miró más de cerca y respondió con palabras atropelladas por la prisa y el alcohol.

-No shabía que tush ojos eran tan azhulesh Kaiba… y además… hueles biiien…

Yo no podía oler bien, al contrario, había sudado toda la noche a causa de ese dolor de estomago y lo que menos podía oler era bien, pero él dijo eso y no supe que responder, no planeaba hacerlo, pero luego volvió a hablar.

-Me pregunshto shi shabrash biiien…

Y fue cuando lo hizo… me lamió la cara y yo me estremecí… y él lo notó… así que lo volvió a hacer… y yo me dejé, demonios, me dejé porque se sentía endemoniadamente bien, porque cada lamida calmaba ese maldito dolor que en ese entonces no tenía ni la mas reputa idea de donde venía, pero solo quería que parara.

Sin saber en que momento, las lamidas se convirtieron en besos, en besos que recibía, en besos que yo le daba, en caricias que nos llevaron hasta donde nos tenían que llevar. Tuvimos sexo, si soy franco fue la primera vez que lo hice con alguien... y la última… digo, mi vida no ha sido fácil, y si no tenia tiempo de investigar para mi hermano, menos para andar metiendo mano en cuerpos ajenos.

Lo hicimos, pero ninguno sabia lo que hacía… yo estaba bajo el influjo de la mezcla, él bajo el alcohol, yo solo supe que sentía alivio, que cuando me tocaba el dolor se calmaba, que cuando me poseyó sentí un calido alivio en todo mi ser, como un bálsamo… si, antes de que se les ocurra la estúpida pregunta y me interrumpan, si, ÉL me poseyó a MI, sino ¿Como fregados iba a estar embarazado ahora?

Lo hicimos muchas veces bajo la influencia de los líquidos, lo hicimos hasta en el baño, en el sillón, en la mesa, en la alfombra y demás sitios, hasta terminar en su cama, cansados, sudados, pero satisfechos… El se durmió casi de inmediato, pero yo no, yo tuve la decencia de meterme a bañar, cambiarme a mi pijama y cambiar de sabanas, incluso tuve tiempo de llamar al servicio a la habitación y pedir una doncella que limpiara el cuarto.

Cuando llegó el amanecer, amanecí en mi cama, no había dormido más que un par de horas, pero no me importo, debía partir de inmediato a un viaje a la sucursal en América que me tomaría un par de semanas como mínimo, así que tome mis maletas, y tras dirigirle una mirada a él, partí…

**SEPTIEMBRE, La estancia en América**

Llegué a Nueva York, en un par de horas y de inmediato me sumergí en los asuntos de la empresa… pronto quedaron lejos todos los sucesos pasados, no pensaba ni en la mezcla del laboratorio, ni en los problemas de Mokuba… mucho menos pensaba en él.

Seguía de vez en vez con algún malestar, pero en general todo estaba normal, los negocios eran buenos, y se veía que mejorarían pronto… en septiembre triplique las utilidades de Kaiba Corp. Y eso fue lo único relevante en ese momento

**OCTUBRE, El descubrimiento**

Si, admito que durante las semanas que siguieron a la salida de la licenciatura estuve muy ocupado en casi cualquier cosa, al grado de descuidar lo más valioso de mi vida, Mokuba, por lo que a principios de octubre, decidí tomarme un unas vacaciones todo y pasarme los días en casa con Mokuba…

Si, lo se, suena estúpido, pero en verdad saque el proyecto de la placenta de mi mente, porque durante ese tiempo Mokuba jamás se mostró solo, después de todo estaba conmigo y juntos hicimos muchas cosas, así que yo me convertí en ese hermano que Mokuba necesitaba, y decidí que, cuando regresara a la empresa, desecharía el proyecto placenta… lejos estaba por saber que ese proyecto ya había comenzado a moverse.

Para finales de octubre regrese a Kaiba Corp. Y lo primero que hice fue correr al baño de mi oficina. Ya tenía un par de días con lo que yo consideraba una infección estomacal y no paraba de vomitar y sentirme terriblemente exhausto. Pero lo dejaba pasar, ya antes me había enfermado, aunque nunca tan gravemente; con todo y eso simplemente lo pase a otro lado de mi mente.

El día de brujas decidid ir al laboratorio, hacía solo un par de días que había regresado al trabajo, con mi nueva rutina, ahora pasaba menos tiempo en la empresa para así tener tiempo para Mokuba, así que hasta ese momento no había podido darme el tiempo de ir a eliminar el proyecto. Cual no sería mi sorpresa al descubrir el estante vacío.

Busque la botella por todos lados, pero no la encontraba, así que no me quedo otra más que la de llamar a mi asistente y preguntarle por ella

-¿El jugo de piña? Lo empaque en su maleta para su viaje a la finca de la graduación. Usted tenía un jugo en su maleta, pero ya estaba vencido, así que lo cambie por ese, que aun estaba al día.

No podía creer lo que mis jodidos oídos escuchaban, el muy pendejo lo había puesto en mi maleta… y entonces hice la conexión… el jugo que me tome, el dolor, la confusión, esa apasionada noche… y luego mis nauseas y mi cansancio… y me desmaye…

Si, no me miren con esa geta, después de todo soy humano, y puedo desmayarme.

Cuando desperté de inmediato me levante y corrí hasta la farmacia mas cercana, donde compre una prueba de embarazo. Salio positiva.

No podía creerlo… yo… Seto Kaiba, estaba embarazado…. Y lo peor era que estaba embarazado de él. Tenía en mi vientre el fruto surgido de ambos… quería morir.

Fue cuando comprendí porque rayos jamás encontré un medio ambiente ideal para el desarrollo de la placenta, solo podía desarrollarse dentro del cuerpo humano, también comprendí el súbito mareo y desconcierto que me domino la noche de la graduación, la placenta se estaba incorporando a mi cuerpo, estaba integrándose a los órganos… y no podía creer lo rápido que lo había hecho…y también comprendí porque él me había dicho que olía bien… todo mi cuerpo había exudado hormonas, mi placenta estaba lista y receptiva dentro de mi nuevo vientre… y él solo respondió siguiendo sus intoxicados impulsos… como yo lo hice…

Aun tenia que ver cual había sido el grado de cambio dentro de mi, que tanto habían cambiado los órganos, que se había creado, y donde… pero sobretodo debía decidir que hacer, si es que podía hacer algo…

**NOVIEMBRE, La platica con Mokuba.**

Me tomó un par de semanas el determinar con exactitud el nivel y gravedad del cambio que mi cuerpo había sufrido. Mientras me pasaba mis días encerrado en mi oficina, en mi laboratorio o en mi habitación.

Explicarles las intricadas modificaciones y procesos metabólicos por los que pasé sería una labor de horas, y dudo mucho que el remedo de cerebro que poseen sea capaz siquiera de empezar a ver por lo que he pasado, así que en términos simple, se reduce que mi cuerpo creo una placenta, donde en estos momentos esta mi bebé… si, mi bebé, no soy tan desalmado como para llamarlo mi error o mi desgracia, es mi bebé y solo eso.

Bien, les decía que esos días me los pasé casi al borde de la histeria, no tenía idea de que hacer, por lo que me refugie en el trabajo duro y constante, pero con el vientre creciendo, mis nauseas matinales, el cansancio y la inflamación de mis pies, no pasó mucho antes de que Mokuba notara que algo no andaba bien.

Para ese momento yo ya había decidido conservar al bebé, pero no había encontrado la forma de decírselo a nadie… y así hubiera seguido de no ser porque una mañana me levante inusitadamente mal y Mokuba entró a mi cuarto solo para encontrarme postrado frente al inodoro, con una mano en el blanco azulejo y la otra acariciando casi ceremonialmente mi vientre ya levemente abultado.

-Hermano… ¿Estas bien?

Yo me quede callado, el se acerco mas y puso su mano en mis hombros, yo le mire a sus hermosos ojos violeta y me derrumbe. Le conté todo, le dije de como lo vi esa tarde, solo, frente a la guardería, de mi plan de darle un mejor hermano, de la mezcla, del error del asistente…como los efectos de la mezcla había logrado nublar mi mente hasta el punto de tener sexo con uno hombre, aunque no le dije quien, Mokuba le conocía y lo que menos quería era involucrarlo a él en esto… luego le dije que estaba embarazado, y que había decidido tener al bebé.

Mokuba guardo silencio durante la explicación y gracias al cielo comprendió todo. En un principio se sintió culpable, ya que fue por él quien había empezado a inventar todo esto, pero yo le asegure que no era así, al contrario, que me alegraba poder darle alguien con quien pudiera jugar, cuidar y nunca más estar solo.

Luego me impulsó a darlo a conocer, en parte porque sabía que tarde o temprano saldría, en otra porque quería que yo pasara a la historia por un descubrimiento que sin duda revolucionaría la historia médica. Y yo le dije que lo pensaría, que me diera tiempo y que no, no le diría quien era el otro padre, que no insistiera.

Y mientras planeaba una conferencia de prensa, y otras cosas como registrar mi descubrimiento y luchar contra mi malestar, noviembre paso raudo.

**DICIEMBRE / ENERO, La noticia ante el mundo**

Diciembre trajo el frío, las fiestas y mi tan temida conferencia de prensa. La había pensado mucho, demonios, la había pensado tanto que ya la podía recitar al derecho, al revés, sin consonantes, sin vocales, y hasta con el lenguaje de la "F" y con todo y eso no dejaba de tener el mas fuerte de los miedos… estaba asustado… no, aterrado… y cuando el día llegó, simplemente toqué mi vientre, le pedí fuerzas a mi bebé y partí con Mokuba a mi lado…

Estoy seguro que ambos recuerdan la conferencia de prensa y como, en términos simples, expliqué lo de la formula, como la había creado, sus efectos y como, por azares del destino, había terminado accidentalmente siendo el modelo de pruebas… les dije que estaba embarazado, pero solo eso, que debido a la naturaleza del proyecto no podía dar mas información de la que ya había dado.

Nadie dudo de mis palabras, en primera porque yo jamás mentía en mis conferencias de prensa, y en segunda porque mi abultado vientre de 5 meses se notaba innegablemente debajo de mi Armani.

Luego comenzó la lluvia de preguntas que no me vi capaz de responder, por lo que di por terminada la conferencia y junto a Mokuba me fui, Salí de viaje por el resto de diciembre y parte de enero. Si, huí, pero no pueden culparme, era el primer hombre embarazado del planeta, y yo mismo lo había provocado… sabía que los reporteros me caerían a mares… y sabía que, en cuanto se enteraran, él y su bola de amigos estúpidos caerían por mi casa… y si lo veía, si mis ojos se topaban con los suyos, mis iris azules terminaría diciendo lo que mis labios no hacían… y Mokuba entendería ese lenguaje mudo.

Así fue como el año nuevo vino y el viejo se fue, y luego el día de reyes… y más días…enero transcurría frío, húmedo y yo lo acompañaba en cuerpo y alma… en dolor, en nausea, en incertidumbre y demás sentimientos que se arremolinaba en mi cuerpo y salían a borbotones… a veces estaba alegre, otras triste, otras enojado, y otras simplemente deprimido. A veces le maldecía en mi mente, otras le imploraba en mi cama… y muchas más simplemente no pensaba en él… si, es duro admitir, pero el llevar el hijo de alguien dentro tuyo hace que lo veas distinto… y que le desees ahí, a tu lado, y eso me pasó… o mas bien aun me pasa cuando mi cordura es dominada por mi instinto, así, durante todo diciembre y enero….

**FEBRERO, El regreso**

Febrero llegó y en lugar de traer lluvias trajo reporteros, y yo, sin muchas ganas contestaba las pobres e inútiles preguntas que me hacían, la mayoría preguntando por mi salud, por la formula o por la identidad del otro padre, o el donador, como le decían, ya que no paso por su mente diminuta y primitiva que yo pudiera haber tenido sexo con otro hombre.

Y yo les contestaba, y evadía las preguntas que simplemente no eran de su incumbencia. Y si… él y sus amigos vinieron, pero por suerte yo estaba dormido y no tuve que atenderlos, solo Mokuba, y él sabía lo mismo que ellos sobre el otro padre, así que no me preocupe.

Yo seguí con mi rutina… y todavía lo hago… así fue como pasó febrero…entre entrevistas inútiles, reporteros estúpidos, presentaciones de productos, trabajo atrasado, recibimiento de premios por mi descubrimiento y demás asuntos concernientes a Kaiba Corp.

**MARZO, La entrevista**

Y así llegamos a hoy, un día de marzo como cualquier otro, donde como otros días recibo algún reportero quien busca la primicia de la identidad del padre de mi hijo… aunque ustedes son los primeros en mencionarlo… me sorprende mucho que lo hayan averiguado. Es decir, yo nunca lo dije, él no lo sabe y aun así, ustedes me han dado su nombre… esto me indica dos cosas... o son unos reporteros muy buenos, o solo me han dado un nombre al azar de entre la lista de mis conocidos más cercanos y han acertado.

Jeje, puedo ver que eso fue, ustedes son como todos los otros reporteros idiotas que han venido conmigo, solo que han venido mejor preparados, ustedes al menos han investigado algo de mi… bien… eso es todo, acabe, y no pienso decir mas… ¿Qué¿Qué prometí responder sus preguntas? No recuerdo haberlo hecho, dije que no quería que me interrumpieran, pero no dije que les contestaría nada… ahora, si me hacen el favor de marcharse, estoy cansado y necesito descansar… ¿Eeh? Si, lo que sea, publiquen la historia si les pega la chingada gana, pero si me doy cuenta de que mencionan algo de la finca, la cabaña o de él… están muertos, ahora¡Largo!

-Hermano… ¿Puedo entrar? – pregunta Mokuba y yo le dejo entrar, los reporteros se han ido y el me mira con ojos casi soñadores… y se que lo ha adivinado…

¿Dime Mokuba? –le pregunto aun y cuando se que es lo que viene a decirme.

-Escuche lo que platicaste con esos reporteros…y…bueno, yo…

-Si Mokuba… se que no eres tonto… ya sabes… ya sabes quien es él¿Verdad? –lo veo asentir y veo que esta por decírmelo, pero siento un fuerte dolor que me hace arquear, comienzo a sudar y se que a llegado la hora… lo cual me extraña, ya que apenas estoy cumpliendo 8 meses de embarazo, pero se que incluso las mujeres tienden a tener partos prematuros… así que sin dar tiempo de hablar más, le pido a Mokuba que llame a la ambulancia de la empresa, ha llegado el momento…

…Han pasado horas, y estoy exhausto, sudado, acostado en una camilla llena de sangre, con un fuerte dolor en el vientre donde ahora yace una cicatriz fresca, pero eso no importa… ya que ahora lo tengo entre mis brazos… y es hermoso. Es un varón, con el cabello como el de él, lo que solo confirma las suposiciones de Mokuba… yo solo asiento a su pregunta tácita y me dejo llevar por el cansancio, cierro los ojos, abrazando a mi hijo… y duermo.

Cuando despierto ya no estoy solo, pero tampoco esta Mokuba… esta él, en la puerta y puedo ver que acaba de entrar, le veo y me ve y por su rostro, se que Mokuba ha hablado con el… normalmente maldeciría a mi hermano por ser tan inoportuno, pero esta vez no puedo, no puedo porque se que si Mokuba no lo hubiera hecho, yo nunca lo habría hecho, y además, por su rostro, por su mirada, por esa sonrisa tímida que me brinda se que la idea no le desagrada del todo.

-Kaiba… no… Seto- me habla y yo me quedo un segundo callado antes de responderle, mi voz suena áspera, y dolorida y se que no es por la cesárea, sino por el súbito nerviosismo que se apodera de mi…

Se que lo que diga, lo que haga, cambiara todo… y tengo miedo… y es que durante estos meses la vida dentro mío no ha hecho más que repetirme que debo verle, que debo hablar con él…

Se que lo que hicimos fue por el alcohol y por la mezcla, pero también se, que muy dentro de mi, algo más me impulsó… con cada patadita del bebé mi mente viajaba a esa noche, y con una jodida, en verdad fue una noche ardiente… nadie tan borracho, nadie tan confuso, nadie tan influenciado puede hacer lo que hicimos… por que lo que hicimos y lo que dijimos, por mas que la vida pase y por más que los meses lo hayan borrado y vuelto a traer, no se puede olvidar.

-Si… - respondo aun inseguro y veo como se acerca…y por primera vez veo que trae un ramo de rosas…

-¿E-es… es verdad lo que el chibi me dijo? Que… que tu hijo, que ese bebé es…

Yo no respondo, tan solo me muevo un poco y destapo la carita del bebé y ahí él puede ver sus cabellos, idénticos a los suyos… y sus ojos se le llenan de lágrimas…

-Y-yo... yo quiero… yo quiero formar parte de su vida… de tu vida… yo, yo quiero que sepas que recuerdo todos y cada uno de los momentos que pasamos juntos ese fin de semana en la finca…y-y que no he podido olvidarte, ni tus besos, ni tus caricias… y dios sabe que lo he intentado como loco… he intentado borrarte de mi mente, he intentado que mi cuerpo no recuerde el calor del tuyo… he intentado refugiarme en mi trabajo, en mis hobbies, tratando de que esa noche maravillosa quedara atrás, pero con una fregada, no pude, no puedo verte igual Seto, no luego de nuestras charlas, no luego de nuestra entrega… no luego de que fuiste mió… no… no luego de enterarme que soy papá… por el amor al cielo, jamás te odie, y ahora no hago más que recordar tu tacto, tu piel… tu labios… yo… te amo Seto… no se como, no se porque y la jodida verdad no podría importarme menos que pura fregada… solo se, que te amo.

Yo lo escucho y veo que ha pasado por lo mismo, que ha pasado por días sin descanso, tratando que el mundo vuelva al curso que se perdió luego de ese fin de semana. Tratando de odiarme, de no verme como aquel a quien entrego besos y caricias, sino como al infeliz que siempre fui con el.

Pero como yo, no ha podido… y se que no quiero que pueda, se que deseo que el mundo se quede de cabeza, conmigo embarazado, con el siendo mi pareja y quien sabe, quizás teniendo mas bebés, porque este milagro en realidad no es tan malo como le hice ver al mundo… porque a pesar de todo lo que he dicho a la prensa, y de todo lo que me he dicho a mi mismo, mi corazón piensa distinto… no lo se… quizá, solo quizá, he aprendido a amarle… y quien sabe, tal vez, en un futuro le ame con locura, desenfreno y pasión… pero por ahora solo le amo, y se que para ustedes esto sonará tonto, estúpido, de esas cosas que pasan solo en esas novelas pendejas que ven las chicas. Pensaran que es imposible enamorase, así, pero no es como si nos conocieras desde antes… pues tenemos desde la secundaria en la juntos, en las misma escuela, en el mismo reputo salón… así que no podría importarme menos que pura chingada lo que piensen los demás…. Lo amo y punto, lo amo… y por ahora me conformo con tenerlo cerca… lo cual hago, extiendo mi mano y el la toma, lo jalo hacía mi con un suave movimiento y el viene y, con el mismo impulso débil, bajo su cabeza y beso esos labios que responden tímidos… temerosos… pero no me importa… sus labios tersos, esos que ya antes había probado, esos que recorrieron cada palmo de mi piel, esos que pensé no volvería a sentir, y que, si no fuera por este accidente, jamás hubiera sentido…

Me alejo un poco y el solo suspira satisfecho ante el beso al igual que yo, luego abre sus ojos y me mira directo a los míos… y se lo que espera, espera la confirmación de este beso, y la llave que abrirá nuestra puerta al futuro… juntos… y yo tengo esa llave y se que a pesar de mis dudas, de esa interminable lista de faltas y malentendidos que hemos vivido, se, que estoy dispuesto a darle esa llave a él, porque se la ha ganado, porque no se en que fregado momento el muy maldito se me ha metido hasta por debajo de la piel y me ha hecho necesitarlo, porque el hijo de su repuputa madre ahora esta ahí, frente mío, con un ramo de rosas, y el alma llena de ese calido sentimiento que se apodero de mi alma… y sonrío… y mientras acaricio despreocupadamente los cabellos de nuestro bebé, solo atino a decir con voz rasposa y temblorosa mientras le acerco de nuevo para lamer sus labios.

-Yo… yo también te amo Jonouchi… no, te amo… Katsuya…

_OWARI_

_Y bien gente... ¿Qué piensan? Debo hacer un capitulo con el POV de Jou... ustedes me dictan... por ahora, les dejo y espero lo hayan disfrutado_


End file.
